Secrets of a Mother
by HeartCurl23
Summary: While visiting Sebastian's daughter, Claude's daughter got furious with her and chased her out of the Phantomhive manner. Sebastian is the only one who can save his only daughter, but all that's needed is just an apology and explanation. (two oc's)


**(m/d)-Sebastian's daughter**

**(f/d)-Claude's daughter**

It was just another peaceful day at the Phantomhives. The birds were singing, the sun was shining bright, there was not a single cloud in the blue sky, there was- "WREAW!"

Sebastian jumped at the scream before looking over at where the sound came from. He saw none other than his daughter, now a full cat, leap out of the manner and tremble in Sebastian's arms. "(m/d), whatever is the matter?" he asked.

"D-dog." The kitten stuttered.

To this, the demon was confused. "A dog? But Pluto hasn't been here in nearly a year." He stated. "How can-" he was cut off by a growl as a dog three times the size of the cat in his arms came out in the light from the darkness of the manner. Her eyes glowed (f/e/c) in rage and her razor teeth were bared as she growled deeply. Every brown and black hair on her stood up on end, making her look larger. Seeing the dog, Sebastian only sighed and straightened his face. "…Really?"

"I said I was sorry!" (m/d) cried as she backed further in her father's chest.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" the dog barked. "Rip it to sheds! Burn it in hell so no one will see it again! Then never speak of it again!"

The demon held the cat in one arm as he straightened his posture. "(m/d), (f/d), May I ask what is going on?" When there was no reply, he looked at the kitten in his arm. "(m/d), do I have to remind you that I'm your father, therefore you must do as I say?"

"…No daddy." She sighed as she averted her green eyes.

Sebastian then turned to the furious dog in front of him. "(f/d), do I need to remind you that you are a guest, already on thin ice because of your father, only here to have a fun time with my daughter?"

"…No Mr. Michaelis." She sighed as she calmed a little, but didn't change her expression of anger.

"Now, what is going on?" he asked again before both of them started shouting explanations simultaneously, to which he clutched his head. "I'm one hell of a butler, not one hell of a multi-listener. One at a time, please."

"Well, me and (f/d) were talking about our moms,"

"But then, I told her that I didn't grow up with a mom."

"So then, I told her that I knew who her mom is,"

"With her freaky all-knowing demon power,"

"And I told her that her mom was really an angel, literally."

"I asked her if she was still alive, what she was like, all of that,"

"And I told her that her mom was…you remember that cross-gender angel you beat up last year?"

Sebastian was only more confused by the question. "…Yes…Ash and Angela, I remember them."

"Well, then (m/d) told me that Angela was my mom!"

"I tried to explain to her that I don't control what I see, I just see it!"

"Then she tried to draw me a picture with me and my parents!"

"Then she turned, then I turned, then I came out here to you!"

"…ah." Was Sebastian's only response. "What about that made you upset?" he asked (f/d).

"If that was true, then my dad lied to me!" she answered. "He told me that my mom died when I was only a toddler!"

"And I told her that Angela died last year." (m/d) added. "I also tried to explain to her that you didn't really have a choice when you beat her and Ash."

"True." Sebastian stated. "I regret to tell you this, (f/d), but your mother was the object of my master's revenge. He commanded me to dispose of them both, so I had no choice. You, of all demons, know that a master's order is absolute."

Hearing all of this, (f/d) turned back into her human form, straightening her tail-coat. She then reached over and scratched behind (m/d)'s ear. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I should get mad at my dad, if I'm mad at anybody."

Sebastian smiled as he set down the cat and she returned to her human form as well, adjusting her purple glasses and red shirt before hugging her friend. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you about your mom." She apologized.

"Meh," (f/d) shrugged. "I guess I don't really care that much."


End file.
